


Momentum

by MrMundy



Series: gravitational singularity [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, There's no plot here, just a couple of old men getting off, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMundy/pseuds/MrMundy
Summary: Siebren crawls into bed late one night. Reinhardt is happy to see him.





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime in-between new year's and the ending of crossing the event horizon. 
> 
> i had to write some smut of my favorite men. 
> 
> ( there's some real nice fanart of this linked at the end. :3c )

He crawls into bed with Reinhardt just as he always has, letting himself sink onto the bed as he allows gravity to work properly for him. Siebren stretches, languid, his back arching and he hears a soft crack from the motion. Beside him, Reinhardt stirs, lifting his head from his pillow to turn and look at Siebren. 

“Awful late,” He says, and Siebren finds the sleepy-rough touch in his voice appealing. Makes something in his chest stir and a smile spread over his lips.

“I got caught up.” Siebren says, leaning over to kiss Reinhardt’s forehead. The man hums, content, and reaches to pull him in to a solid hug, pressing his entire body against him.

“And now you’re here,” Reinhardt says, a smile drawing across his lips.

“And now I’m here.” Siebren repeats. He pulls himself even closer as Reinhardt turns to fully face him, and they’re chest to chest as they relax. Siebren’s hands slide over Reinhardt’s skin, and usually he’s content to pet Reinhardt’s hair or rub his back, but… He feels a little adventurous, a little daring, and dips his hand along his back, lower, until he feels muscle give way to softer flesh covered by thin fabric.

He feels Reinhardt laugh and push closer, relieved that he wasn’t pushing anything too far too fast --

( They’ve been sleeping in the same bed for some time, now, it’s been a while since New Year’s… )

“Siebren?” Reinhardt says, his voice laced with amusement. Siebren’s cheeks flush, and he so terribly wants to hide against Reinhardt’s neck and not let him see his embarrassment. But that’s a difficult angle to reach, so he chooses to simply hum instead of replying properly. A beat passes as Reinhardt chuckles, his large hand sliding down Siebren’s side, fingers dipping toward his waistband and he wants to tell Reinhardt to just go with it --

He opens his eyes and looks at him, meets his gaze with a genuine smile and his face flushed pink to his ears. 

“Is this… Okay?” Reinhardt asks, his index finger so gently slipping under the fabric of his pants. Siebren nods almost immediately, sliding his leg in between Reinhardt’s just to get closer. Unconsciously, he rocks his hips forward slightly, encouraging Reinhardt’s fingers to explore just a little more.

Everything is quiet for some time as Reinhardt’s fingers trace small movements against the fabric of his underwear on his hip, trapped there by the waistband of his pants. It’s oddly comfortable, even given the fact that they’d never treaded past some very focused kissing --

_ well _ , there was that one time they’d gotten a little too enthusiastic one night staring up at the stars, and Siebren had been too shy to go past that at the time. He’d excused himself then and run off to take care of himself alone, in the shower, Reinhardt’s name on his lips and lost in the thought of how Reinhardt's beard had felt as he’d pressed kiss after kiss against his neck…

Reminded of that, Siebren tilts his chin to ease Reinhardt into a kiss; a quick, practiced motion. And then he pushes against him, wanting more, and Reinhardt is all too happy to return the motion. Siebren gets lost in the feeling of kissing Reinhardt again, feeling him suck on his lower lip and soon enough there’s teeth and tongue involved as Reinhardt’s hand ventures lower. It doesn’t come as a surprise, then, when Reinhardt cups his ass and tugs him closer, pulling a whimper from his lips in between kisses

“Tell me if I go too far,” Reinhardt whispers against his lips, and Siebren nods to ensure that he will, don’t worry, and kisses him soundly again. Reinhardt’s hand pulls their hips flush together, and Siebren can feel his half-hard cock through the clothes they’re both still wearing. 

“I…” Siebren opens his mouth to speak and his voice hitches as he feels a shiver run through him, his hips rocking against Reinhardt’s as he feels himself hardening slowly. 

“You?” Reinhardt says, laughter in his voice. His hand squeezes and Siebren looks at him.

“I want you,” He corrects himself, “At least… I…”

“You can have me.” Reinhardt says, his hand slipping from behind him to his hip, and slowly his thumb gently touches the dip of his hip near the front. Siebren nearly melts at the feeling. Then he feels Reinhardt push his shoulder and he simply allows him to move him, falling onto his back and sighing as he’s covered by a very large, very warm man. 

Their hands move, finding places to hold and squeeze, Siebren settling with one hand gripping Reinhardt’s shoulder and the other threading into his hair. He feels Reinhardt chuckle against his skin as he presses kisses to his collarbone and his hands find places to rest - one on the mattress and the other on Siebren’s hip, tugging his pants a little further, a little lower.

Siebren lifts his hips, pressing up against Reinhardt and drawing a hiss from his lips. He helps Reinhardt shuffle his pants off, left with a pantleg hanging from one ankle, too focused on simply  _ feeling  _ to care. He returns the gesture after a moment, grabbing at Reinhardt’s thin pajamas, tugging and perhaps lingering on his thighs for just a moment too long, wrangling a laugh out of the larger man.

The laugh is quieted as Siebren pulls him in for a kiss, tongue dipping into Reinhardt’s mouth to tease, teeth nibbling at his lower lip. For a while, they stay like that, tongues sliding against each other, their hips rocking unconsciously, drawing soft groans from the both of them.

Flushed, Reinhardt pulls back and leans onto one arm, staring down at Siebren while he catches his breath. He’s hard, leaking precome through his boxers, and Siebren isn’t any better. 

Reinhardt laughs a curse in German, his mouth set into a wide smile.

“Keep going?” He asks, and Siebren has to hold back a frustrated groan upon being asked again ( but he appreciates it, Reinhardt is a very sweet man indeed ), instead choosing to laugh as he nods.

“Keep going.” Siebren breathes, and tugs Reinhardt back to him. He’s surprised when instead of his lips, Reinhardt attacks his neck, teeth scraping in just the right way that it makes his eyes shut and his head tilt back. Strong hands maneuver him by his hips and then fingers drag his boxers down just far enough so his cock slips free. He feels precome drip onto his stomach and he shivers.

Reinhardt shuffles, pulling his own boxers in the same manner so they’re both exposed, and then he pushes his hips down and  _ groans _ . 

“Oh, just like that,” Siebren says, breathless, his fingers flexing against Reinhardt’s shoulders. Reinhardt angles himself better, grinding against Siebren, encouraged as hands grab at his skin, fingers dancing down his back. Reinhardt’s mouth is against his neck, his tongue laving over his skin in long licks, punctuated with the scrape of his teeth before he moves lower, lower.

He feels like a young man again, getting off in such a simple way, but Siebren finds that he doesn’t mind. Opening his eyes, he tilts his head to study Reinhardt’s expression, focused and flushed, his mouth dropped open as he pulls away from his kissing to breathe. 

Reaching upward, Siebren tangles his fingers into Reinhardt’s hair as the larger man shifts so both his arms are propped on either side of Siebren. Pulling him up, he’s lost in another heavy kiss, his hips rolling to accommodate Reinhardt’s movement. 

“Siebren,” Reinhardt says, and the way it rolls from his lips makes Siebren want to melt away but he also wants to hear it a hundred more times, desperate and needy. 

“ _ Mijn _ Reinhardt,” He says in return, and his arms drape over Reinhardt’s wide shoulders, pulling him down, their chests touching. There’s a short whimper from his lips as their cocks are pressed between them, the slick of their combined precome helping the slide of them together. 

“I am… Not going to last long,” Reinhardt warns him. The tightening in Siebren’s abdomen tells him that he’s not going to be able to hold off, either, but rather than say it he simply nods and lets himself make a desperate, needy sound. He can feel that he’s awfully close - it’d been so long since he’d been with someone like this. It’s much more intense than getting off himself. Just the presence of Reinhardt himself made everything much better, much more satisfying. 

He’s so close to the edge, fingers looking for purchase on Reinhardt’s back. Just a bit more, a bit more is all he needs --

Reinhardt pushes himself up, reaching between them to take both their cocks in his hand. A few strokes it all it takes and Siebren arches his back, mouth opened into a long moan, spilling over his stomach. The sound of it pushes Reinhardt over the edge as well, grunting as his hips push just a few more times, sliding his cock into his fist. Oversensitive, Siebren whines, relieved when he feels Reinhardt’s cock pulse and spill over him as well. 

They breathe together, then, as Reinhardt pulls his hand away and resists the urge to simply fall on Siebren. Instead, he cranes his neck to kiss Siebren again, smiling into it as he nips at his lip.

And then Reinhardt rolls over to lay beside him, a very satisfied look across his face, and Siebren can’t fight the smile on his own face. He wants to get up and get cleaned off, wipe the quickly-cooling fluid from his abdomen, but that seems like so much work compared to making happy eyes at Reinhardt.

“You are wonderful,” Reinhardt says, his voice rough. 

Siebren laughs, content. He hasn’t felt so simultaneously worn out and happy in such a long time.

After some time, Reinhardt fetches a damp towel and wipes off his stomach, lingering a moment too long on purpose just to tickle his skin and get another laugh out of Siebren. And then Siebren kicks off his underwear fully and Reinhardt follows suit, curling up around him as he tugs the blankets over them. 

Siebren falls asleep to a kiss against the back of his neck and a warm feeling in his chest, Reinhardt’s hand resting just above his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, the grandpas!!!!!!!!!!! i love this so m uch..........
> 
> https://twitter.com/nekitoototo/status/1165726383768854528


End file.
